The Life of Victoire Weasley
by HarryPotter149
Summary: Victoire suddenly starts having feelings for Teddy Lupin after an embarrasing incident in a lake, but what will she do about it and if they do start dating, will their relationship last with all the hurdles that come flying their way...?
1. The Incident

Chapter 1

It was an unusually hot day. The sun was shining so bright that every one had to wear sunglasses, shorts and T-Shirts.

Victoire was taking full advantage of this. In she was dressed in very short short-shorts that showed of her long legs, a stripy bikini top that complimented all her curves and finished it of with pink flip-flops and large designer sunglasses.

As you could imagine, Victoire liked to look her best. Therefore she tried her best to maintain her stunning figure and to keep up with the latest fashions. This she did well because boys went crazy over her, and she loved that.

In her opinion, you could never have enough boys wanting you and with the amount that she had, it meant she would never be boyfriend-less.

Then there was Teddy. She was his best friend and he was hers. She didn't like the way some people treated him. Some people backed away from him, hurried away when he was in close proximity and she didn't think this was fair. He was half werewolf and for that reason, some people treated him like he was abnormal, unnatural and unsafe.

But at Hogwarts people treated him like he was like everybody else and that made him feel at home. Teddy lived with his Grandmother, Andromada, most of the time but spent almost as much time at living with Harry and Ginny and their kids- James, Albus and Lily.

James was in his first year at Hogwarts and was probably the most popular first year ever to live. Victoire knew part of this was due to that his father was the 'famous Harry Potter' but James wasn't only popular because of that. James was the class-clown but was also top of most his classes, he was cunning and was the practical joker, he always the one to make people laugh and even though he was only a first year there were already girls chasing after him; many of which included older students (that made Victoire quite disturbed).

Albus was easily excited and, like his brother, was popular and funny. He hadn't yet started at Hogwarts but after the last term and winter holidays he would.

Lily was always extremely bubbly and cheerful. She was interested and curious about everything which had come to be quite annoying when she had heard people talking about things that children of her age shouldn't know about... things that weren't PG...

Victoire was staying at the Potters for the holidays before the last term of her sixth year at Hogwarts. Later that day teddy would be here as well as his grandmother was visiting a friend in France. Victoire's Mum and Dad were going with her as it was a while since Fleur had last visited her Mother and Father.

Victoire heard approaching footsteps and turned to see James approaching, wearing his swimming shorts.

"Mum says we can swim in the lake! Do you wanna come?" He asked excitedly

"When's Teddy gonna be here?" she asked

"I don't know" he said impatiently "Are you coming or not?"

She sighed, then smiled and said "OK. But not for to long, all right?"

"OK" he said cheerfully "I'll go and get Al!"

Victoire stood up from the grassy bank which she had been sunbathing on and stretched. When would Teddy be here? She had hardly seen him all holiday and had missed him very much. She walked over towards the clear blue lake and dipped her toes in. It was cold but refreshing. She took of her shorts where she was wearing swimming bottoms underneath, took a deep breath and dived in. She was instantly drenched in coldness and she made her way up to the surface, shivering. She turned over so she was floating on her back squinting up at the dazzlingly bright sun. This was the hottest day of the year and she suspected it would be the hottest for several years.

Just then she saw James and Albus coming over to the lake followed by little Lily who was running along behind them, panting, with a rubber ring around her waist and goggles perched on her forehead.

"Lily, you're to small, mum says you won't be able to touch the bottom!" She heard James saying to her, annoyed.

"Daddy said I could as long as I stay near Viccy!" She yelled angrily at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Fine! But if I see you struggling I won't let you swim anymore!" Said James.

Victoire felt sorry for Lily. Her brothers always picked on her and wouldn't let her play with them and that would always make upset and say no-one would play with her.

Victoire suddenly came up with an idea to make Lily feel better. She swam quietly over to the edge of the lake where James and Albus could not see her. She would jump out at them and make James scream. She had heard James's scream before and knew that it was even more girlie and high-pitched than hers was (which was saying something).

She sank a little lower so that she was quite sure they couldn't see the top of her head but then something bad happened.

"Where's Victoire?" She heard James wonder-out-loud.

She started to panic. Her bikini top- was stuck.

She tried to pull away from the plants that it was tangled in but then it got worse- much worse.

She felt her top rip away from her body and she let out a little whimper.

"There you are, Victoire!" She heard James say. She quickly sank lower into the water, hoping that James hadn't seen what had happened.

"What are you doing?" James asked curiously, noticing her strange expression.

"Nothing!" She said a little to quickly.

"OK" Said James and he dived in, although Victoire still thought he looked a little suspicious.

She worriedly started feeling around for the top in the water-plants but was unsuccessful. She could see her wand visible a couple of meters away. If only she could reach it... SPLASH!

"Viccy!" She turned around to see Teddy Lupin swimming towards her.

"Teddy!" She screamed forgetting what she was so panicked about and swimming over to him.

They met each other in the middle of the lake and hugged each other until Teddy chuckled; "Viccy, you are aware that your... private parts are clearly visible and are pressing against my chest?..."

"Teddy!" She shrieked, completely embarrassed.

"Don't worry" Said Teddy, grinning calmly "I've seen it all before"

"WHAT?" She yelled angrily "When have you seen me naked?"

"Come on... you must remember!"

_Victoire walked out of the bath room a towel wrapped around her and her wet hair falling behind her._

"_FLEUR! THEY'RE GOING UPSTAIRS!" Victoire heard being yelled from downstairs._

"_We need to immobilise 'dem!" Fleur shrieked._

"_Right!" Yelled bill and she heard him running up the stairs. She heard him yelling "Immobulous!" repeatedly._

_Then she saw the reason for this. At least 50 pixies were zooming up the stairs to where she was standing. _

_It all happened very fast. _

"_Immobilise!" Yelled Bill aiming at a pixie flying directly in front of her. The spell didn't hit the pixie. It hit her and she instantly stiffened although Bill didn't see this and he hurried away after the others She tried to move but it was no use- she could only blink._

_Then it got worse... much worse. She felt her towel loosening around her. She struggled with all her strength to move her arms so she could hold it up but the spell was to strong and she couldn't even twitch._

_The towel fell. It was just a heap on the floor beneath her naked body._

_The came a dreadful sentence from downstairs, a sentence to make anyone vomit._

"_Sure 'Eddy. She is upstairs"_

"_NOOOOOOOO!" She yelled in her head. "She's not upstairs! She's away! FAR, FAR AWAY!" But no-one heard this except for her._

"_Viccy!" Called Teddy "Where are y...oh"_

"You said you would never EVER tell that story aga-"

"-What are you two yelling about?"

Although niether of them had realised it, James had come swimming over to them.

He looked down at Victoire's naked chest (which she covered quickly) pressed on Teddy's chest. A malicious grin spread across.

"Honestly... could you at least keep it in the bedroom"

Victoire desperately wanted to lunge at James and punch him as hard as possible but she knew that she would get in loads of trouble and , worst of all, would have to move away her arms covering her nakedness.

So instead she said "Bugger off squirt!" through gritted teeth.

"Not very friendly" James teased in mock-offence.

"Oh, I can be nastier then that" She warned

"Oh, I'm so scared!" James said sarcastically

"James!" Warned Teddy

"You better be scared-"

"Victoire!"

"-because I know stuff about you I would be more than happy to share with your little friends!"

"Viccy!"

"Well we've got Albus Dumbledoors Pensive in our house, remember?"

"So!"

"So I can easily put what I just saw-"

"James!"

"-into the pensive and i'd be more than happy to show it to some of your friends!"

"You wouldn't dare!-"

"SHUT UP!" Teddy bellowed.

They both turned to look at him. "James" Teddy panted "Go and stay with Lily and Viccy come with me and i'll get you a T-Shirt."

Victoire turned back to James and muttered "You're dead squirt" under her breath before she swam away with Teddy covering her up.

"Stupid boy!" She murmured.

"Just forget it Viccy" He said "you know what he's like."

"Yeah, I suppose" She sighed "Do you have a T-Shirt I can use?"

"Yeah hold on a second" He said and he pulled himself out of the water.

He was extremely skinny, Victoire realised. She had always known that he was thin he was but never had she known that he was _this_ thin. But then she looked closer and realised how muscly he was. _This_ suprised her. She had never known how muscly he was. Had he been working out? She wondered.

She quickly snapped back into reality when Teddy came over and said "Here, not the most fashionable thing but i'm sure you'll look wonderful all the same."

This made Victoire blush as she took the T-Shirt... although she didn't know why.

A/N- My first Chapter... please review! Trust me, the story gets better when they go off to Hogwarts so keep reading!

HarryPotter149


	2. A talk with Teddy

Chapter 2

It was a miserable day. The rain was pounding heavily against Victoire's window and the rain was howling loudly. The weather mirrored how Victoire was feeling. It had been two whole weeks since the incident in the lake, but James was still going on about it.

When she would come out of the bathroom after having a shower and was wrapped in a towel, James would say things like "_Please_ keep yourself covered this time!" or "Hold on Vic, I'll go get Teddy!"

James would tell the story to anyone who would listen, this had so far been" Harry, Ginny, Neville Longbottom (a family friend) Ron, Hermionie, Rose, Hugo, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, several of his little friends and even Profesor Hagrid who often visited the Potters and the Weasleys.

While Victiore found all of this deeply embarrassing and annoying however, Teddy did not. He would just laugh along with James!

This made Victoire feel even more annoyed. What was so funny about what had happened!?! It was embarrassing not funny!?!

Just then there was a knock at the door.

_Ugh! Stupid people who want to be sociable! _

"Come in" She said miserably. The door opened and Teddy walked in.

_Great_

"What?" She said aggressively

"_Sorry!_" He said sarcastically "Just trying to be nice"

_Typical_

Teddy walked over to the bed where Victoire was lying and sat down looking at her. She looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"Viccy…." He said "What's wrong?"

He kept looking at her but she kept looking at the floor.

"Nothing" she muttered grumpily.

He knew this was not true and sighed "Come on Viccy…... you've been avoiding me for ages!"

This was true. She had been avoiding him. But what If he brought up what had happened in the lake?

As if reading her mind he said "Is it about what happened in the lake?"

She jolted her head up to look at him- and then she snapped.

"OFCOURSE IT'S THAT!" She yelled, unable to control herself "WHENEVER JAMES GOES ON ABOUT IT YOU JUST LAUGH ALONG WITH HIM!"

"Viccy! Calm down-"  
"-NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! IT WAS REALLY EMBARASING AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" She screeched at him.

Teddy was looking very confused now…. And rather scared.

"Viccy….. It's not that big of a deal" He said nervously "It'll die down soon…" Victoire was close to tears now and Teddy sensed that because he added hurridly "But I'll talk to James about it…." He trailed of nervously, looking at Victoire but she didn't say anything, she just stared at her feet.

They stayed silent for a minute which seemed hours then Victoire sniffed in a very quiet voice "I'm sorry I went of at you like that."

Teddy looked at her best friend and could tell she meant it. He sighed and said to Victoire "It's OK but… are you sure there's nothing else?"

She considered this…. Yes there was something else but she would _never_ tell Teddy what that was. "Yes, that's it." She lied smoothly.

"OK… Well I'll talk to James anyway."

She nodded stiffly.

"Well… I….. er….. I better go." He finished stupidly and he stood up and headed outside.

She sat back down on her bed and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She would get over it, she though to herself. It was just a silly crush………

Or was it?...

A/N

Hi! This is my first story but tell me what you think of it! **Constructive** criticism is welcome. Most chapters will be longer than this one, but I wrote this in about 5 minutes so yeah….


	3. A talk with James

A/N- Hi! This Chapter is from Teddy's point of view not Victoire's

Chapter 3

Teddy walked down the stairs thinking hard about what had just happened. He had had no idea that she was so upset about this. They had both experienced much more embarrassing moments than the one in the lake and therefore didn't understand why she was so upset about it. He didn't say this because crying women made him uncomfortable and he wanted to get away as quickly. True, James was being a git, but that was just James.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found himself face to face with James.

Typical, he thought, James always knew when to show up jus as James said "So" he said slyly "What have you been up to in Vic's room?"

"Nothing" replied Teddy firmly "But I need to talk to you, now!"

James grinned even wider and Teddy knew his brain had just thought of something that he thought was _amusing_ to say "Wanting advice on your and Vic's Wedding are you?"

_Typical_

"No" said James trying to keep his temper "But I want to talk to you about Viccy, yes."

James smiled, signalling for Teddy to continue talking.

"Right… well…" He said, trying to think what to say. "Viccy is….um….upset." He started stupidly "And it's because you keep on about…. What happened"

James looked thoughtful and Teddy could tell he was enjoying this. Then he said in mock-confusion "Sorry…. _What_ did happen?"

"You know what happened" He mumbled.

"No…. sorry I don't remember. Please- Fill me in"

Teddy was starting to get very frustrated and when James looked thoughtfully into the air and said "…No… I still don't remember.." he couldn't contain himself any longer.

He grabbed James's T-Shirt and pulled him so they were eye-to-eye.

"You know perfectly well what I mean" He snarled. He suddenly realised how scary he must look right now, and felt rather brave until he realised it was an eleven year old he was facing. "And I'm telling you now, to back of!"

"OK Teddy! Get off! I'm sorry!" James said angrily, trying to un-grip Teddy.

"Promise you won't mention it again?!" Said Teddy, threateningly.

"Yeah, I Promise! Now get off me!" Teddy let go. They were both panting and glaring at each other just when Ginny walked through the door.

"Oh, James, I need you to…." She suddenly realised what was going on. 'What's wrong? What did you do?" She typically directed this last question to James, and James realised this.

"It wasn't me! It was Teddy!" He yelled

Ginny looked confused for a moment, then turned to Teddy. "What did _you_ do?"

"It wasn't my fault!" He said, defensively. "It was only 'cause he's _constantly_ annoying Victoire and she was upset!"

Ginny sighed and said "James, go to your room, I'll talk to you in a minute." And then added to Teddy "And you go and wait for me in the kitchen."

The two boys went their separate ways and Teddy heard James mumbling things like "Not my fault….. Being mean…… stupid… only having a laugh….stupid"

But he didn't care because at least he wouldn't upset Victoire anymore. She didn't deserve to be upset.

A/N

Another short chapter but it's easier that way! I might not have another chapter because I'm skiing but I'll have one ASAP!


	4. The Article

Chapter 4

Teddy walked into the kitchen. The rain was lashing heavily and loudly against the windows and fog was disguising the view of the outdoors. The kitchen was cluttered with pots and pans, piles of dishes and cutlery. In the middle of the room was a small table with sheets of parchment, newspapers and Lily's drawings. Teddy threw himself into one of the chairs at the little table, and picked up a newspaper article which was hidden away under several other things. Part of it had been highlighted and Teddy examined it. It was a small article but was accompanied with a photo.

In the photo, there was a rather mad looking man. He was dressed in the Azkaban uniform which was torn, tatty and ripped. He kept looking around excitedly and he kept licking his lips madly.

Teddy looked at the small piece of writing and began to read.

ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN

High-security prisoner, Alphaeput Savage was yesterday reported to be on the lose. The prisoner escaped from Azkaban prison in the early hours of the morning and has not yet been located. The prisoner was known to help You-know- who in his time of power. The man was only 24 when he was arrested and is known to be a relation of the Malfoy family, a You-Know-Who supporting family. Alphaeput Savage is apparently _Wrong in the Head _ and is reported to have muttered in his sleep for the past 18 years, always saying the same thing. _Must find him, kill him, kill H-_

Ginny grabbed the paper. Teddy looked up at her angrily, but his anger was nothing compared to hers. He had never seen her so angry in his life, her face was reddening, her nostrils were fuming, she was breathing heavily… but Teddy thought he saw a bit of fear and worry mixed in as well.

"Teddy, upstairs now!" She said slowly but with a deadly tone.

He did not need telling twice. He hurried to the door and looked at Ginny one last time. She had collapsed into a chair and a tear trickled down her cheek as she looked down at the highlighted article.

Teddy didn't know what to do. Partly because he was uncomfortable with crying women and partly because he had never seen Ginny cry before.

He hesitated, then, walked up the stairs to his room.

When he reached his room he realised there was a note stuck under his door. He walked inside then picked it up. It was from James.

Dear Teddy, I know you're embarrassed about your and victoire's relationship, but there is nothing to be ashamed of. I just thought I should tell you though, that Vic's favourite flowers are Tulips (for the wedding) just incase you have forgot. You want everything perfect for the wedding because it's such a special time for you to celebrate your love for each other ( and I know there's a lot of it to celebrate). If you get cold feet, just think of Vic in a beautiful wedding and that will help. Glad to give my help if you ever need it, James.

Teddy crumpled up the note angrily, and chucked it in the rubbish bin which swallowed loudly then let out a huge belch. But he still couldn't help himself, thinking of Victoire in a long, flowing wedding dress standing opposite a beaming Teddy, placing a ring on her finger.

A/N

Sorry, most of this chapter wasn't about Teddy and Victoire, but I wanted to add something different. _Please_ review!

2


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5

Two days past in which Teddy didn't think once about the article he had found. This was because he was thinking about the letter from James.

Every time he looked at Victoire he suddenly seemed to be looking at her in a wedding dress, her long silver hair flowing behind her and beaming at him. This image was becoming increasingly annoying, because, as he was living in the same house as Victoire every time he saw her; wether it was at the dinner table, walking through the corridors or even sitting down reading, he instantly saw her sitting down reading- in a wedding dress, looking beautiful with her hair hanging loosely all around her, her dress flowing out in all directions, pure white and-

"Teddy!"

He looked up and realised that the whole table was staring at him. He looked over at Harry who had just said his name and said. "Yeah?" Rather embarrassedly.

Harry smirked at him. "Mate, you've been staring at Victoire for the past ten minutes." He laughed. "You're beginning to scare her!"

Teddy blushed furiously, and felt his hair change to scarlet. James choked on his soup and Albus hit him on the back.

He looked over at Victoire. She wasn't looking scared, but looking rather embarrassed as well.

"She's fine" Muttered Teddy, and everyone burst out laughing except himself and Victoire.

"OK mate, but seriously-" Harry chuckled "There are children at the table here"

He gestured at Lily, who was sitting next to Ginny and who immediately piped up "I don't care! I understand! Teddy loves Viccy!"

"No I don't!" argued Teddy

"Yes you do!" Lily giggled. "You _love_ Viccy!"

"I do _not_ love Viccy!" He protested.

"Teddy!" Ginny said sharply. "Lily!"

She turned back to Teddy. "You realise you're picking a fight with an eight-year-old?"

"Can you blame me?" He yelled at the room at large and he stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase he heard Victoire say, "Leave him alone, it's none of your business." to the silent room before getting up from her chair, and also vacating the room.

She saw Teddy walking up the stairs and called after him, but he kept walking on. She hurried after him and grabbed his arm.

He turned around angrily. "What?" He said aggressively.

She looked rather alarmed at his anger so he added "Viccy" in a kinder voice in attempt to sound less scary. She loosened a bit and said quietly "I'm sorry about everyone going on about it. It's my fault…" She trailed of nervously, looking at her feet. Teddy felt rather ashamed of himself at the sight of this son he said, "No, I shouldn't have lost my temper, and it's not your fault."

She looked a little relived and smiled softly. "OK" She said shyly "But I understand why you got angry. It _is_ really annoying."

"Yeah" He said.

They remained quiet for a minute, both staring at their feet until Victoire said. "Umm… I need to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow, do you want to come with me?"

He looked up, surprised at this sudden change of conversation, and hastily replied "Uhh, yeah, sure." When he realised how long he had remained silent.

"OK" she said. "I…um, I better go" She said and turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She turned around confusedly and looked up into his eyes. He was looking nervous but was staring at her calmly.

"What?" she asked "Are you-"

He cut her of with a kiss. He didn't know what made him do it. She was just standing there looking beautiful and it just… happened. He suddenly began to feel very nervous. What if she pulled away? What would happen then, she wouldn't want to be friends anymore, it would be to weird, she would know he had feelings for her. He was just starting to get very angry with himself and was about to pull away when he realised… she was kissing him back.

She linked her arms around his neck and he absentmindedly put his around her waist. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy. She wasn't pulling away. She was kissing him back.

They continued for a minute until Victoire broke off the kiss. Teddy was pleased to see she was beaming at him and even happier, when she said. "Took you that long to figure it out, did you?" He laughed and said. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else." He gestured downstairs. "James has good timing." She nodded and they made there way up to a more private part of the house where they stayed for at least an hour, enjoying the James-free time they had together.


	6. Missing

Chapter 6... (eventually)

Albus awoke the next morning to find panic.

He pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily and went downstairs to see what all the noise was about. When he reached the bottom, he entered the kitchen slowly.

No one noticed him enter. They were to busy pacing, talking hurriedly to people Albus didn't recognise but presumed were from the ministry and in Ginny's case, sobbing.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly and Arthur Weasley, all of his uncles and aunts, Teddy, Victoire, several ministry people and finally Ginny. She was sitting at the dining table, her head in her hands, sobbing into them. Ron and Hermione were beside her looking worried and sad. Hermione looked as though she had been crying as well.

Albus was also very supprised when he spotted his uncle George. He wasn't grinning or laughing as usual, but was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet nervously, looking anxious.

It was Victoire who saw him first. She hurried over to him, her eyes red and puffy, and hugged him tightly. "Oh Al, I'm sure he'll be all right... they've got the whole auror department looking for him, I'm sure they'll find him"

Albus pulled out of the hug looking confused and a little scared. "Who" he asked nervously... Then he realised who was missing from the room. "where's dad?" he whispered. "Where is he?" But no one answered, they just looked at him sympathetically. He was about to ask again, when James entered.

He was wearing nothing but his pyjama trousers and when he saw all the people staring

at him, he tripped over one of Lily's shoes and fell sprawled on the floor. This, Albus thought, was the typical 'James' entrance.

James dragged himself up, massaging his arm and then turned to face all the eyes upon him. "So what's the happy gathering for" He asked cheerfully, staring around at the room.

Again, no one answered him, until eventually Ginny muttered, "I'll tell them." She stood up and walked over to them, directing them both into the living room.

Victoire watched Ginny, James and Albus leave, then turned to Teddy. "Fancy some fresh air" He nodded, and they silently made there way through the crowd and out into the messy garden.

Looking around at the long, messy grass, the podgy gnomes and the overgrown, flowery hedges, Victoire seemed to think it all looked a lot less bright and cheerful than usual and sure enough looking up at the sky it was not a pleasant day. The sun had gone in and replacing it were low, grey clouds that were spitting cold rain. The odd sound of thunder could also be heard, but it was to crowded inside and Victoire was in need of some fresh air.

They walked over to a large tree and sat down on the chunky roots below it. Neither of them spoke, they were to busy thinking.

Victoire had heard about what her uncle had done years ago. People still came to shake his hand in the streets sometimes, introducing themselves as if to a saint, or hero. She didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt him now though. Loads of people wanted him dead when he was a teenager but couldn't they just leave him alone now? Couldn't they move on?

She thought about what her Mother and Father had told her about him. Apparently, one person died just getting him from one place to another when he turned of age... and, someone else also made him a Triwizard champion, attempting to kill him, when he was only fourteen.

She looked at the distant mountains and suddenly felt rather pathetic being here. What use was she here, when her uncle was out there... probably being tortured by a dark-magic supporting, lunatic. She should be out here looking for him.

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, Teddy said, "Viccy... you can't do anything, you're not safe out there on your own, and I would come with you, but we have no idea where to even start looking..." She nodded, even though she still felt the same way.

?I just feel so useless here.? She said sadly, looking at her feet. He put an arm around her and she drooped her head so it rested on his shoulder. He stroked her hair absent mindedly then said suddenly. "Let's go into Diagonally."

She looked up at him, supprised. "Now? Today?" He nodded.

?You asked me yesterday and anyway, you won't feel good stuck up in here all day.? When she looked doubtful, she said reassuringly, "And I'll tell them to find us if they get any news on Harry."

She eventually nodded. After telling the adults, they went through the gates and disapparated, ending up in the narrow lane of Diagonally.

A/N- Sorry I took so long to update, I've been in Melbourne for a few days and then when we got back my sister wouldn't let me use the computer and then when I did eventually get it, I had almost finished the chapter the computer deleted deleted it all.

I cried... literally.

Anyway, I'm going to start naming my chapters so the next one will be called Diagonally... Please, please, please review! Thanks!


	7. Diagon Alley part 1

Diagon Ally looked the same as ever. Small, squat shops with magnificent window displays, little market tables sitting on the sides with things such as; unusual, freakish animals, small snacks (some of which were trying to escape) and the best of all, an assortment of never-before-seen sweets and lollies.

Teddy spotted Victoire staring at this particular table, longing in her eyes, and smirked. "Wasn't it you who was complaining about how all these unusual sweets are so overrated and will make people fat last term?" He asked casually.

She looked at him slightly defensively. "Times change." She muttered and Teddy laughed, making her blush.

"Well let's go and have a look then, shall we?" And he walked over to the stool.

Victoire smiled and followed. Teddy was exclaiming as he looked at all the sweets, as if they were something abnormally unusual, yet brilliant but when Victoire reached the stool, she realised why.

She had never seen anything like it, not even in Honeydukes.

One sweet was the shape of a caterpillar. It crawled along like a caterpillar would, slinking it's body up and down but it didn't actually go anywhere because with every move it made, the front half of it's body, would dissolve into thin air, breaking up into tiny grains of sherbet looking stuff, but then, it would grow back on the bottom half of the body.

The stool owner noticed Victoire staring at the strange sweet and said, "Never goes that sweet don't... re-grows it's self every time see... I'll give you that for ten sickles I will." Victoire was just about to open her purse, when Teddy said, "Don't worry, I'll get it"

She was about to say, "No, you don't have to." But just then, two people came running towards them. A second later Victoire realised it was Chloe and Amanda, her two best friends at Hogwarts.

Chloe was the bright and bubbly one, always finding humour in any situation. Amanda (or Mandy as she was known) was the sensible one, the one with the most commonsense and the one who they usually copied homework of.

Without even greeting her, Chloe immediately went into a rave about 'the best news ever' which was "Justin clave kissed me at a party because he was drunk and I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me go-"

"Wait- this is good news?"

"-Hold on, I'm getting to the good bit!" She said Impatiently. "Anyway, then Sam Thomas- yes, _the_ Sam Thomas" She added as Victoire gasped. "He walked in and saw what Clave was doing to me and he stunned him and then he asked me If I was OK and I said I was a bit dizzy and then he sat me down and he sat next to me and then I started fake crying and my plan worked because he didn't know I was fake crying he thought I was really crying and he hugged me and then we got closer and then-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Interjected Teddy who handed the sweets to Victoire, who told him to shut up and for Chloe to continue.

"And then he kissed me!-" Victoire screamed and so did Chloe "And then he said he really liked me and now we're going out!" Both girls screamed even louder and jumped up and down, while Amanda rolled her eyes and Teddy looked at the two girls, confused.

Finally, when Chloe and Victoire had contained themselves, Chloe looked at Victoire cheekily, and asked, "So… what about you?... going out with anyone? Been doing any snogging yourself?" Victoire half-glanced at Teddy. They hadn't actually talked about it. What should she say?

'Yes' meant Teddy might tell her that; no… we're not going out actually, but 'No' meant Teddy might tell her that; Oh… I thought we were.

She wasn't sure what she was going to say and was starting to panic when Teddy said calmly, "Yeah… we are." And gestured at himself and Victoire. She was so pleased that, ignoring Chloe and Amanda choking noises, she kissed Teddy forcefully, almost knocking him backwards. He responded with much enthusiasm, and after a minute or so they started swaying on the spot. Victoire vaguely heard Amanda say something along the lines of, "Well, we better go before this gets more… well, see you on the train." And they heard them walk away laughing.

Teddy and Victoire stayed there for several more minutes, until an angry old lady told them to stop because it was spoiling her day. "All these young people…" She mumbled as she walked away. "Skirts getting far to shorter… kissing in the middle of the street, no manners!..."


	8. Diagon Alley part 2

A/N- I woke up this morning with 18 emails of reviews and people who had added me to their alerts and I was so happy! It's my sisters 14th birthday today so I couldn't read them straight away but I was even happier when i did! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! So, new chapter: Diagon Alley part 2.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the rest of the morning, the weather cleared up a bit and sun could be seen through the remaining clouds. Victoire had thought a couple of times about Harry, but she didnt want to go back to all that depression.

She and Teddy were in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer. It was as crowded as usual and Victoire recognised a few slytherins huddled in a corner. They were talking in hushed voices and occasionally, Victoire saw them glance over at the two of them. She was thinking about this and didn't realise Teddy was talking to her.

"Viccy? Are you listening?" He asked, but she didn't hear him. "Viccy!" She jumped and tore her gaze away from the slytherins looking at Teddy.

"Sorry." She half glanced at the slytherins. "They keep looking at us." She stated.

Teddy looked at them too.

"Donmun." He muttered. "The ugly one, who's talking now." He explained, gesturing to one of them.

"Isn't he the one who's dad was caught a few years ago... the one who used to be a death eater but was hiding?" She asked, trying to remember his name.

"Yeah. Forga Donman. He was obsessed with killing wearwolves. Apparently he caused my dad some trouble when he was a teenager." He said darkly, staring at the slytherin. They stayed silent for a while, watching the group.

After a while Victoire asked, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Teddy sighed. "No idea, but maybe we should leave just in case. Donmun will have a lot of fun if he find out you're going out with me."

Victoire agreed, and draining the rest of their butterbeer they stood up and left, the slytherins eyes following them all the way to the door.

When they got outside Teddy spotted one of his friends and they both went over to talk to him.

His name was Steve Butterman He was slightly taller than Teddy with bright blue eyes and straight, blonde hair. He was very good looking, and all the girls at Hogwarts thought the same, but he never seemed to have a girlfriend. Victoire knew this was because of Quidditch. He was the seeker on the Hufflepuff team, and had a tendency to forget dates. Any time when he was not in class, he was playing quidditch. He was reasonably popular, but this was because of his exceptional quidditch playing, not his social skills.

He greeted them cheerfully and Victoire suddenly realised they were standing outside the Quidditch gear shop. "I was just about to get a new broom!" He explained excitedly. "My old one's getting a bit rusty, and there's the new Cleansweep twelve out, so I thought I'd get that. It's not as good as the Firebolt but I can't afford one of them."

"My godfather has a Firebolt." Teddy said. "I'm sure he'd let you borrow it for a while, if you want."

Steve's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that would be great, Thanks Teddy!" He turned to Victoire. "Are you any good at flying?"

She laughed at this idea as she recalled that time so many years ago...

"_Teddy, what if Daddy catches us?" A tiny Victoire asked a tiny Teddy nervously. _

"_As long as were quiet, they won't!" He said. "Help me open this door." He added, and him and Victoire pulled the handle, opening the shed door. _

_They took the smallest brooms and walked outside into the night again, closing the door quietly behind them. _

"_Come on... lets go up on three." Said Teddy. "One... Two... Three!" _

_They kicked off and flew high into the sky, Teddy slightly ahead of her. She wasn't very good at flying, defiantly as good as Teddy. She always got rather scared when they got really high. _

_She chanced a look down at the ground. It was so far down! She was going to fall of! then..._

"You fainted?!" Asked a laughing Steve.

Victoire nodded. "Yep, and then I fell off and broke my arm."

Teddy laughed shamefully. "I still have nightmares about that. You're dad was so angry, remember?"

Victoire laughed as well. "Yeah. The moment I opened my eyes, he started yelling at us." She looked at Steve. "Anyway, I haven't flown since then- and 'then' was when I was four."

"You're joking?!" Steve asked, looking shocked.

"Nope, not once. I can't help being scared of heights."

"Yeah, I 'spose." He said. "Well I better go, good to see you."

"Same here." Said Teddy. "See you tomorrow!"

As Steve walked of Victoire turned to Teddy, looking confused. "Why are you seeing him tomorrow?" She asked.

He looked as her as if she was stupid. "Because... we're going back to school tomorrow..." He said

"What?!"

"Tomorrow is the first of September, Viccy."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot!? She screeched, hitting herself on the head as she did so. "I haven't even started packing! Come on, we need to go back!"

Teddy agreed and Victoire held tight onto his arm as they disapparated back to the Potter's house.

A/N- So, what do you think? What do you reckon about the slytherins? Tell me in a review! I'm not good at making up names so I chose Steve randomly and I got Butterman from _Hot Fuzz_ because I watched that yesterday. If you haven't seen it you really should, it's so funny! Anyway, please review! I'm not sure what the next chapter will be called, but it will probably be about the Train journey to Hogwarts and a bit of the 'Missing Harry' business.


	9. The Unexpected Badge

Chapter 9- The unexpected Badge

Victoire and Teddy arrived back at the house and walked inside cautiously. No one was there except for Lily. Teddy walked over to her, while Victoire hurried upstairs; grabbing random items of clothing that were scattered around the house and swearing loudly.

Teddy took a seat next to Lily and looked at her. She had obviously been crying; her eyes were red and puffy and wet trails could be seen on her cheeks. She looked up at him, making no effort to hide the tear tracks, and held out a sheet of paper for Teddy to see which she picked up from a pile.

Teddy looked examined it and then looked at Lily again. "What are you going to do with them?" He asked quietly. On the paper was a stuck on photo of Harry with the words:

**MISSING**

**IF YOU HAVE SEAN THIS MAN PLEESE CONTACKT THE AUROR **

**DEPARMENT OR THE POTTER FAMLY**

It was written in felt-tip pens and each word a different bright colour. Teddy couldn't help but smile.

"Uncle Ron said he would copy them so there's lots more and he said he would put them around for me."

Teddy smiled. "Well, there bound to find him with all these around aren't they?" He said encouragingly, putting the flyer back on the pile and Lily nodded happily.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"Course I can." Said Teddy, taking a seat next to Lily at the table. As he did this, Lily's stomach gave a theatrical rumble.

"Blimey Lily, haven't you eaten?"

"No" said Lily, shaking her head. "Mummy's not here, she's at the ministry and James told me to get it myself but I couldn't reach the cupboard with the bread in it and when I tried, I cut my finger." She held up her index finger. There was a tiny cut on it, barely visible, but Lily seemed to think it was serious so Teddy held it tenderly- as if it was very delicate, and tutted.

"This defiantly needs a plaster." He said seriously, getting up and walking over to the cupboard.

"Can I have the one with the phoenix on it?" Asked Lily excitedly.

"Sure you can."

Teddy pointed his wand in the cupboard and said, "Accio phoenix plaster." And one came zooming out. Teddy ripped open the packet it was in and walked over to Lily, wrapping it around the tiny cut.

"Thank you Teddy." She said, examining the it with interest as the phoenix's strutted around.

"Not a problem. Now, what do you want to eat, you must be starving?" He asked her.

"I know, packing is really exhausting!" Said Victoire, appearing in the doorway. "I'll have a chocolate sandwich, thanks Teddy."

"Me too!" Said Lily.

"Fine, two- no, make that three chocolate sandwiches." Teddy looked at Lily seriously, thought he was smiling. "But don't tell your mum" He warned, "She won't be happy if she finds out I've been feeding you girls, unhealthy junk."

Lily pretended to zip her mouth shut and then seemed to suddenly remember something. "Ooh! Teddy, I've got something for you! Mummy forgot to give it to you! Hold on it's in my room!" Leaving Teddy looking confused she ran out of the room and she could be heard hurtling up the stairs.

A few seconds later, she returned holding something small and shiny in her hand.

"What is it?" Asked Teddy curiously.

Lily practically jumped up and down with excitement. "Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Please?"

Teddy sighed. "Fine, but don't put something gross in my hands."

Lily nodded and Teddy closed his eyes.

"Viccy, can you give me a leg up?" He heard Lily ask.

"You can reach my hands Lily." Said Teddy.

"I'm not putting it in your hands." Lily replied

There was a short pause, and then... Victoire gave a gianormus snort of laughter, and she and Lily started laughing. Teddy assumed they were laughing at whatever Lily had, but he couldn't guess what it was.

"OK." Said Victoire, trying to hold in the laughter. "Climb onto my back Lil's."

Teddy heard Victoire bend down and Lily climb onto her back. A second later, he felt a sharp jam on his chest and Lily said frantically, "Sorry!" while Victoire laughed even more.

A few seconds later Lily said. "OK, you can open your eyes now!"

Teddy looked down at his jumper, where Lily had just been fiddling, and to his horror, he saw a shiny red badge with the letters...

**HB**

Teddy looked, horror-struck- at the badge. Head Boy... _Head Boy._

Lily and Victoire were laughing at the expression on his face, but he did not find this funny.

"Bloody Hell!" He said angrily. "Just wait till George finds out."

A/N- Ooh, head boy! I hadn't planned on him being Head Boy but it just came to me... in the shower... it's a great place to think. I know I said this chapter would probably be about the journey to Hogwarts, but that will be the next one instead.

Please review!! Keep reading!!


	10. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Platform nine and three quarters

At ten forty-seven the next morning, Victoire, Teddy and James found themselves standing on platform nine and three quarters. It had not been a smooth morning. Victoire had been panicking because she couldn't find a transfiguration book which she had forgotten to pack and was afraid that "McGonagall will chop me up into minuscule pieces and then stew me!"

James had been complaining that "I don't want to go, I want to know what's happening with dad!" while Ginny frantically ran around the house, making sure that everything was packed.

Albus had been fussing that no one would listen to him and when finally asked what he wanted to say- he said he had forgotten, and Lily, had been playing with Teddy's wand and couldn't remember where she had put it.

Teddy and Lily had been searching all morning until Lily suddenly realized it had been in her pocket all the time.

Once all of this was over, Teddy had taken Victoire and James by side-along apparition to Kings cross station and now, they were here.

"Where's Chloe?" Victoire asked anxiously, trying to see through the growing steam. "She said she'd meet me here."

"Well she probably wasn't expecting us to be this late" Said Teddy "She's probably already on the train. You go, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Stupid prefect carriage." Teddy mumbled grumpily. Loading James's trunk onto the train.

"How long will you be?" She asked sadly.

"As short as possible." He said, kissing the top of her head.

From behind them, they heard a choking noise and they turned to look at James who was pointing at Teddy's lips and Victoire's head repeatedly, trying to get words out.

"I knew it!" He said loudly. "I knew it! You and you!" He pointed at Victoire and Teddy, while jumping up and down "You're together, you just kissed her…!... I've bet you've done more than that though?" He added slyly.

"Oh come on James!" Said Teddy looking at him as if he were stupid- which he generally was. "You don't still think that, do you?"

"But you just kissed her!"

"That's because she's my best friend." Said Teddy, as if trying to explain something simple to a very sick and thick person. "I love her as a friend, and I kissed her as a friend because that's what very good friends do." He said calmly, still talking in the same voice.

"No they don't" Said James, thickly.

"Yes. They do." Said Teddy, firmly. "But you don't have any real friends, so you wouldn't know, would you?"

"And does Teddy look like the kind of guy I would go out with?" Said Victoire smoothly, before James could speak.

James seemed to be looking slightly doubtful now and Teddy rounded the issue up hastily by saying, "Anyway, get on the train, it'll be going any second!"

While James hurriedly got on the train and went to find his friends, Teddy turned to Victoire. "Sorry about that." He said. "I'll be more careful in future."

"It's OK." She said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "But he's not here now, is he?"

"True." Teddy smiled, leaning down. There lips were literally half a centimeter away before the loud whistle blew, to announce the train was about to leave.

Both Teddy and Victoire groaned, loudly.

"Well, let's continue this when you get back from your Head Boyship meeting thingy." She said, climbing onto the train.

"I look forward to it." Said Teddy, grinning. "See you later."

"Bye."

Victoire and Teddy walked in the opposite directions, squeezing through the many students, waving at friends and relatives, until they were out of sight of each other.

Once the train had started moving and everyone was sitting down, Victoire looked around for Chloe and Amanda.

It wasn't long before she found Chloe, sitting alone in a compartment near the very end of the train.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked angrily, as Victoire opened the compartment door. "I was looking for you for ages! I thought you'd missed the train!"

"I almost did." Said Victoire, sitting down opposite her. "Sorry. It was really hectic this morning. Where's Amanda?"

Chloe was about to answer, when the door opened, and a small girl walked in, nervously. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears tracks down her eyes.

"Can I sit here?" She sniffed, looking scared and anxious. "Everywhere else is full and no one will let me sit with them"

"Of course you can." said Victoire and Chloe in unison, looking in shock at the little girl.

She looked rather surprised, as if she presumed she would be rejected again, but took a seat next to Chloe, yet sitting as far away from her as possible.

Victoire and Chloe looked at each other, comprehension dawning across their faces.

She was the other werewolf in the school.

A/N- Ooh… so there's another werewolf in the school. You'll find out more about her in the next chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers, keep reviewing, it makes me happy! School starts again in one day :( so I won't have that much time, but the more you review- the more you keep me motivated!


	11. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express part 1

Neither Victoire nor Chloe knew what to say as the little girl sat there, still sniffling. They didn't know much about the girl- only that she didn't have any friends because she was a werewolf.

Victoire didn't understand this. Teddy had friends; in fact, he was quite popular so why didn't this girl have any? Only Slytherins were horrible to Teddy, no one else cared that he was a werewolf; they just acted as if he were like everyone else.

The little girl had now pulled out a book and was trying to hold in her sniffles. Chloe was looking at her sadly. "Are you OK?" She asked, sympathetically.

The girl looked up- surprised, and then nodded quickly.

"Don't be upset…" Chloe continued. "Everyone else is just being stupid."

The girl nodded again and Chloe looked as though she didn't know what else she should say. Victoire suddenly thought of an idea. She turned to Chloe.

"…So, that's the good thing about having a werewolf boyfriend..." She said, trying to sound as if she was carrying on a conversation they had just been having.

The little girl suddenly looked up, looking rather shocked.

"You're boyfriends a _werewolf_?" She asked, quietly.

Victoire nodded happily. "Yeah, his names Teddy Lupin, he's in his seventh year, have you met him?" She said, casually.

"He… He goes to _Hogwarts_?" She asked, looking even more surprised.

"Yep" Chloe cut in. "He's _really_ good looking to" Victoire scowled at her.

The girl looked at the both of them, biting her lip and after a minute she said. "Can I meet him?" in an even quieter voice.

"Course you can." Said Victoire; happy she had gotten the girl to talk. "He's head boy so he's giving out instructions at the moment but he'll be here in a while."

The girl's eyes suddenly widened. "Today?" She asked, sounding slightly nervous yet excited.

"Today. What's your name?" She added.

"Courtney Brown" She said.

"Brown…" Said Chloe thoughtfully.

Victoire too thought that the name was familiar.

"My mums called Lavender." Courtney said helpfully.

"_Lavender_…" Said Chloe, obviously remembering. When seeing Victoire's still confused face, she said. "She's the one Ron and Hermione fight about, remember? She used to go out with your Uncle."

"Oh yeah… Hermione gets angry because she's jealous of Lavender for all those times she and Ron were snogging. Whenever he says her name they start bickering."

"Yeah, that's her… but… she looks different now…" Courtney hesitated, but Victoire finished for her.

"Because… she was bitten...?"

Courtney nodded slowly. "Yeah…" She whispered "By Fenrier Greyback."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, Courtney fiddeling with the spine of her book and Chloe and Victoire watching her.

"They still haven't caught him" Courtney added after a while.

There was another long silence then Chloe said "But… I don't get it… why won't anyone let you sit with them?"

Courtney shrugged. "I don't know… Sienna Parkinson said I'm a freak and I heard someone else say that I acted like one… a werewolf."

"Do you?" Said Chloe, before she could stop herself. Victoire kicked her under the table.

"No, but they still won't talk to me…" Her voice broke as she said this and tears reformed in her eyes. Victoire slid over to the other side and put a comforting arm around her, while looking at Chloe seriously.

"I thinks it's time for CBA"

"You think it'll work?"

"Has before."

"What's CBA?" Courtney asked, looking confused.

"Well… It stands for-"

"-Cool by Association"

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it sounds like it means" Said Victoire, simply. "We're extremely popular-"

"Modest" Muttered Chloe.

"And basically, if you're seen hanging around with 'the popular people' sometimes, people will start to think-"

"If she hangs out with 'the cool people', so should we…"

Chloe and Victoire nodded as if this was the best idea in the world, but Courtney snorted.

"That won't work" She said.

"Yes. It will." Said Chloe firmly, looking slightly insulted at the put-down of their brilliant plan.

"You know Mary McMillan?"

"Us!" Said Victoire and Chloe in unison.

"Yeah but-"

"Luglus Jules?"

"Us!"

"Yeah but-"

"Kelly Singleton?"

"Who's that?" Courtney asked

"Exactly! We didn't use it on _her_."

"It won't work" Muttered Courtney.

Chloe was about to protest when the compartment door slid open for a second time and Teddy and Amanda walked in.

Teddy slumped onto a seat, groaning, while Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Stupid Head Boyship." Teddy muttered furiously. "Do you know, we have to stay up patrolling corridors?"

"We only have to do it until 10:00. It's not the end of the world." Amanda said.

"Hello to you to." Said Victoire "and…we?"

"Oh… I'm Head Girl." (A/N- I know she's only in her 6th year but I wanted her to be Head Girl)

"Yeah… and she doesn't even mind!"

"Why should I mind?"

"Because it's boring!"

"No it isn't. You just can't be bothered to look at the bright side of it!"

"And the bright side _is_…?"

"You get responsibilities-"

"_Yay_!"

"And you get to use other facilities that other students don't-"

"Yeah, a fancy bathroom. I'm fine with my old bathroom"

"And you get to give out detentions."

Teddy considered this… "True… but…" He suddenly spotted Courtney, who was staring at him intensely. She blushed and turned away quickly.

"This is-" Victoire started.

"-Courtney Brown" Teddy said automatically.

Courtney looked surprised but nodded.

"And this is Teddy" Victoire said to Courtney.

"Hi" She said ,shyly

"Hi" Said Teddy, looking at her interestedly. "You're a…"

"Yeah… from my mum" Said Courtney

"From my dad" Said Teddy

They remained silent for a minute, both of them still staring at each other. Victoire knew Teddy had never met another werewolf and Courtney must be the same- excluding her mum.

"We were just discussing _CBA_"

"For who?" Said Amanda

"For _her_, you idiot."

"Oh… hey, remember Luglus Jules?!"

"Yep. He really-"

The compartment door slid open for a third time.

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update, I wrote most of it at school and there must have been something wrong with the server because it didn't save it! Talk about anger… sorry Harriet, I took most of it out on you. Anyway, tell me what you think in a review! I'm not very keen on this chapter- it's probably my worst one though I don't know why…


	12. McGonagall

Chapter 12

The fire crackled quietly in the common room. The only sound, a large clock ticking in the corner. Victoire waited anxiously in a squashy arm chair, watching the clock. Courtney was up in her dormitory, to tired to stay up and wake for Teddy.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Teddy, looking exhausted.

Victoire got up. "What did she make you do?" She asked anxiously.

"Lines" He mumbled.

"Well. It could have been much worse than that due to the fact that he's now unconscious!" Her calm voice raised to a loud accusing tone and he went on the defensive.

"Well, can you blame me?" He said "You heard what he said to her!"

"I know but you should have told him to bugger off, rather than attack him!"

He glared at her. "He deserved it"

"I know he did, but you still shouldn't have done it!"

Teddy slumped onto the nearest chair and groaned, then turned to Victoire.

"Look, I _know_ I shouldn't have attacked him but you heard what he said about her. If she isn't going to stick up for herself then someone should"

Victoire sat down next to him. "Well… just don't do it again, if you keep doing it"

He didn't say anything but just looked into the fire.

"Teddy?"

"Fine" He mumbled. "But… if she would just stick up for herself then maybe things would be different"

Victoire looked at him sympathetically. "Yeah… well, we better go to bed…"

Teddy agreed and they both stood up and walked over to the staircase. "Well… night" He mumbled when they reached the bottom. "Sorry for keeping you up late"

"It's fine" She said "See you tomorrow"

He gave her a peck on the lips which quickly turned into very passionate snogging.

The porthole burst open and they jumped apart, spinning their head to the door.

Professor McGonagall walked in, clearly trying to dismiss the sight she had just seen, and walked over to them (both of whom had boiling red faces)

"Sorry professor… we were just going up to bed…" Victoire said nervously, turning to leave.

"I wish to talk to you and Mr.Lupin, actually." She said.

Victoire turned back to her. "Uhh… If it was about that professor" She said, gesturing to herself and Teddy. "We were just kissing…" She trailed of nervously, and began fiddeling with her fingers.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. Not about _that_" She said impatiently, she then turned to Teddy. "Mr.Lupin, kindly go and wake Mr.Potter"

"_James_… what do you want _him_ for?" He asked, looking confused.

"You will find out, once you have gotten him." She said, sternly.

Teddy nodded and walked up the staircase, a minute later returning with James, who was rubbing his eyes and mumbling swear words at Teddy for waking him up.

"That will do Mr.Potter" McGonagall said. "Now, If you would follow me-"

"Where are we going?" James interrupted "I'm still in my pajamas"

McGonagall turned to James, smiling. "I don't think he'll mind what you're wearing, Mr. Potter" She said, calmly.

"Who?"

Professor McGonagall beamed at him. "Your Father"

A/N- Finally… sorry I took so long to update! I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to get the next one on! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're great!!!


	13. Harry

News from Harry

James burst into the hospital wing panting, closely followed by Teddy, Victoire and Professor McGonagall.

"He's in the end one" Said McGonagall quietly

James looked over to the bed at the very end of the room and ran over to it, ignoring Madam Pompfrey's shouts of "Do not run in the hospital wing, Mr. Potter. There are seriously ill people trying to rest here!"

He stopped at the very end bed, the curtains were drawn around it and there were no signs of movement. Professor McGonagall stopped James just before he opened the curtains.

"James. Harry looks a bit… different… We're sure he'll be fine, but he doesn't look like he usually does so… just be prepared for the worst." She said solemnly.

Teddy put a reassuring arm on James's shoulder and James gulped and opened the curtains slowly.

The sight was not nice. Harry lay barely moving on the white bed sheets, but they weren't very white. There was fresh blood stained across them and Harry seemed to be covered in it himself. His face was white, but he managed a small smile at the sight of them and held out a white hand, gesturing for them to come over.

James's face which a minute ago was covered with excitement was now almost as white as Harry's. He walked slowly over to his side and Harry managed to take his hand, while smiling at Teddy and Victoire. He seemed to spot that Teddy and Victoire were holding hands, but he didn't say anything and James didn't notice.

"Dad?" James said quietly "Are you OK?"

"Stupid question" Teddy Muttered, looking at the blood.

Harry rolled his eyes at Teddy then turned back to James. "I'm fine. Well, I am now" He said.

"What happened?" James asked Harry. "Mum didn't tell me much really, she said I was too young to worry about it"

Harry smiled. "Well she's probably right, but I'll tell you anyway _when_ she gets here" He turned to McGonagall. "Has someone told her?"

"Of course. She's on her way now." She said "So is every other Weasley, Albus and Lily, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom"

"Right" He said shortly "Well, it looks like Madam Pomfrey's going to have a fit"

"Yeah" James laughed "That will be twice today."

"What do you mean?"

"_Well_" James grinned "_Teddy_, no wait! _The Head Boy _beat up two slytherins and now they're unconscious over there" He said, gesturing to somewhere behind the curtains.

"What?!" Harry yelled, causing him to turn even whiter.

Teddy looked away, grumpily.

"Yes" Continued Professor McGonagall, disapprovingly "I've been wanting to talk to you about that. Harry, maybe you could talk some commonsense into your godson. He's after all the Head Boy and he should be trying to-"

"Wait. _You_ got Head Boy?" He asked, smirking. Teddy glared at him.

"Yes he did." Professor McGonagall said, angrily "But if he continues like this, the privilege will be taken away!"

"I'm not that bothered to be honest" Teddy muttered.

Harry looked as his godson as if trying to see something that wasn't there. "Why did he get _Teddy_ get Head Boy?" He said "He's not that special"

"Thanks"

"Just joking. But seriously" He turned to McGonagall "Why did you choose him?"

"Because he is everything that we look for in a responsible leader!" She said, impatiently "He gets top marks in nearly all his classes, he was Quidditch Captain and does several extra curricular activities!"

"And spends most of his free time sulking in his room" James finished "You never saw him last year, he was always sulking about how Meredith Simmons didn't want to go out with him"

"Shut up, James" Victoire said, angrily.

"Look" Teddy cut in "Can't we discuss something else. Like the fact that you're here!" He said turning to Harry.

"We will as soon as Ginny gets here" He said again. Right on cue, the hospital wing doors flew open and they heard the frantic voices of Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys as well as Neville, Luna, Albus and Lily.

A/N- _Finally_! Sorry I took so long to update, I've been really busy!

Tell me what you think of this chapter! Next one will be Harry discussing what

happened!


	14. Arrivals

Chapter 14

Ginny burst through the curtains around Harry, panting. She was looking joyful and relieved, but also a little scared. She looked at Harry, lying in bed with all the blood surrounding him. Her smile faded, and her voice was a hoarse whisper when she spoke.

"Bloody hell… what happened to you?"

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Harry's other two children and the Weasley's all came in after Ginny and their faces all became the same as Ginny's, except for Lily who made a chocking noise and looked away, tears welling up in her eyes.

Victoire walked over to her and put her arms around Lily's shoulders comfortingly after allowing her father to hug her and being given a kiss from Fleur.

"Holy mother of crap" Ron said, loudly.

"_I'm fine_" Harry tried to reassure them. "It's just the blood that makes it look bad"

"Yeah" Ginny laughed, her voice a little more to it's usual self. "And your face is white and you have cuts all over you and-"

"I get the point Gin" Harry cut in, knowing she could go on forever now that he looked down at his tortured body.

Madam Pompfrey poked her head in through the curtain, she had clearly been listening for signs of Harry being "to pressured".

"We can easily change his sheets and clothes and get him looking a bit more presentable if you want Mrs Potter" She informed Ginny.

"Yeah, that would be great" Harry said "I feel like I'm a corpse or something the way you're all looking at me!"

"Very well" Said Madam Pompfrey "If you could all step outside a minute…"

Everyone went through the curtains and out into the corridor except Ginny. Ron opened the curtains again and looked expectantly at Ginny. "Coming?" He enquired.

"Ron, I've seen Harry's clothes being taken off before, seeing as_ I_ take them off quite a lot of the time in the _bedroom_ and I've seen what's under them to!" Ginny screeched, angrily.

Ron's mouth dropped slightly and he started stuttering, trying to think of something to say, looking purely revolted.

"Ginny!" He finally managed to say. "I do not need to know things about my sister and my best friends _sex life_!"

"Well bugger off then!"

A/N- Right, I know this chapter is not about what happened to Harry but I swear the next one will be!!!! I have been sooooo busy lately and I haven't had the time to post another chapter. I was intending to write about what happened to Harry but then I got a bit carried away with Ginny and I figured, _If I start writing about what happened to Harry, I probably won't finish tonight and I won't get this chapter posted tonight_… so, yeah. I'll try and have another chapter as soon as possible and after that I'll write more about Victoire 'cause I've realised I haven't actually been writing about her even though this story is supposed to be about her.

OK, I think I've rambled on a bit to much so I'm going to go now. _Please_ Review!!! I got nine reviews for my last chapter so that was great, keep it up!!


	15. Harry's Story

Chapter 15

"Right… Well, you know that article in the Daily Prophet?" Harry said, sitting up in his now-clean bed.

"Yeah" Everyone except Harry's children and Victoire said.

"What article?" Victoire whispered to Teddy, who had nodded.

"Tell you later!" Teddy hissed, impatiently.

"_Sorry_" Victoire muttered angrily. She didn't like not knowing things everyone else did.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't really the person who took me…" 

"_What_?" Ginny said. "But it said in the article he was like, muttering about you and stuff."

"Yeah, and he was, but… there were others… lots of others. There were at least thirty or so people, most of them reasonably old." Said Harry. "One of them who was related to the Malfoys, knocked me out just when I was about to leave the ministry. The next thing I remember, I was in this forest type thing, sort of like the ones we camped in when we were looking for the Horcruxes."

"The what's?" James interrupted.

"I'll tell you another day." Harry told him. "Yeah well, there was like… a whole village in the forest, like a whole community. I recognized a few of them. They used to be Death Eaters."

A few gasps went around the room. "Which ones?" Asked Victoire.

Harry eyes flickered briefly to Teddy, looking slightly worried. After a minute he spoke but his voice was much quieter than it had been before. "Greyback"

There was a long silence. Most eyes seemed to flicker to Teddy and Victoire felt his hand tense up in hers.

"You saw him...?" He whispered. Harry nodded. "But… he was the one who bit my dad, wasn't he? He was the one who bit Lavender Brown."

"_What_?" Said Ron, in astonishment.

"She was bitten during that big fight" Victoire explained. "She… she has a daughter"

"_What_?" Said Ron for a second time.

"Her names Courtney" Said Teddy, looking down at his feet "She's a werewolf too. She doesn't even have any friends because of it."

"Uh…" Victoire chipped in "I'm working on that"

Everyone in the room looked amazed and confused except Albus and Lily who had no idea what they were on about.

"Blimey" Said Ron, quietly "I had no idea."

Everyone stood in silence for a minute longer before Harry started talking again. "There was also Goyle, Knott and Travers. They used the cruciatus curse on me quite a few times, then they started talking to me about the whole community thing. They said they were 'Reforming the army of he who must not be named' and stuff like that."

"_Reforming the army_?" Said Neville. "What, they're trying to recruit people."

"Yeah" Said Harry, and everyone was surprised to see a smile growing up his face. "But I don't think they'll get very far."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they'd just told me everything about the people and stuff, then they started telling me '_How I was going to die_'. I said I had no intention of dying just yet and after I said that, someone came out. His name was…" He tried to hold in laughter. "Lord _Terror_!"

"Lord _Terror_?" Ron laughed "That's pathetic!"

"Yeah" Harry laughed "Well, the 'new Death Eaters' don't think that. They turned around, and started praising him!"

"_Praising him_?"

"Yep, and then I just disapparated while no one was looking!"

There was a long silence then everyone cracked up laughing. except Teddy.

"What you just left straight like that?" Ron howled. "They must be so stupid!"

"Yeah, they were! I can't belive they even thought they had a chance with their 'great master' Anyway, Hogwarts was the first place I thought of for some reason so here I am!"

Everyone remained laughing for a few more minutes, then Teddy lost his temper.

"How can you think this is funny?" He yelled "Fenrier Greyback is still out there and he can just start biting people whenever he feels like it! You don't understand what it's like being a werewolf. No one understands!"

And he stormed out, leaving everyone in shocked silence.

A/N- Sorry, I wrote this quite quickly! I made everything up while I was writing it so sorry if it's quite crappy. Please review!


	16. Stress

Chapter 16

The next couple of weeks passed and Harry was able to leave the hospital and go back home. Teddy was back to his usual self but it sometimes seemed that the fact that Greyback was still out there bothered him. He hadn't talked about it since the time in the hospital wing but Victoire could tell it was bothering him.

The first lessons of the term were not what Victoire had been expecting them to be like. They were challenging and required a lot of effort. She already had a whole pile of homework that was needed to be completed by the following day.

Teddy seemed to be having the same problems. He barely had time to see Victoire as he had so much to do and was constantly in the library. Being head boy added extra stress as he had to patrol the corridors almost every night.

This evening, Victoire was in the Gryffindor common room, completing transfiguration homework that was due the next morning. She was with Chloe and Amanda.

Chloe had never mastered the skill of getting homework in on time and she was now having to complete a weeks late potions homework after coming back from a detention. Amanda on the other hand, had completely completed her homework and was lounging lazily on a pile of cusions on the floor, reading 'Hogwarts, a History'. Even though she was Head Girl, the stress didn't seem to hit her like it did to Teddy.

"Please help me, Mandy!" Chloe begged, masaging her hand from using her quill for so long.

"You should of done it last week when it waas given to us" Amanda said, flicking a page of her book, absantmindedly.

"I didn't have time!" Chloe complained "I was doing charms homework!"

"Yeah" Amanda laughed "Because it was two weeks late"

Chloe glared at Amdnda and muttered something under her breath that sounded something like "Stupid goody-good cow!" before turning back to her parchment.

They remained quiet for a few minutes so that only the sound of scratching quills and turning pages was to be heard before Chloe snapped.

"Come on Mandy! I've been working my butt of all night and you're not doing anything! Do you want me to fail my NEWT's?"

"No" Amanda replied "I just think you should of done it when you got it, then you wouldn't have to be doing it now!"

"We're not all brainiacs like you you know!"

"So? You're still able to do homework!"

"No, I'm not!" Chloe yelled "I can't do anything when I'm like this. I just need a break for a few minutes to clear my head, but I can't because then I know I won't have the time to finish it otherwise!"

"That's not my problem!" Amanda yelled back "I do excactly the same amount as you and I'm fine!"

"Will you two shut up!" Victoire yelled, but Chloe didn't.

"I can't handle this" She yelled, and there were tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going to fail all my exams and then I won't get a job and then I won't get any money and then I won't be able to afford food and then-"

"Chloe, calm down!" Teddy had just entered through the portrait hole, clutching a pile of books and looking exhausted. "Whats going on?"

"I'm going to fail everything!" Sobbed Chloe.

Teddy walked over and put an arm over her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "'Course you're not. You're just stressed."

Chloe started sobbing into his shoulder. Victoire felt slightly annoyed that she was using her boyfriend.

The look clearly showed on her face because Teddy rolled his eyes at her.

"Look" He sighed "Just go to bed. You're not going to get anything done when you're like this."

"But it's due tomorrow!"

"Look" He said, staring into her eyes "You are not going to be able to work when you're this stressed. Go to bed. I'll go over it with you tomorrow morning when you're heads clear, OK?"

Chloe sniffled a bit and seemed to calm down. She nodded.

"Good" Teddy said "I'll meet you at breakfast."

Chloe walked off and went up the staircase to the girls domitories.

"Night" Amanda muttered to Victoire and Teddy, and followed.

Teddy and Victoire stood alone in the common room. It was getting towards twelve O'Clock now and the only light in the room was coming from a crackling fire in the corner.

"I've missed you" Teddy stated and bent down, giving her a kiss.

"Me too" She smiled "You're pretty good with stressed people"

"Yeah, well" Teddy shruged, plonking himself down on the sofa infront of the blazing fire. "It's just a gift I'm blessed with. One of many actually"

"Modest" Victoire laughed as she sat down next to him. She let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Teddy put an arm around her and within a minute, she was fast asleep on his shoulder.

A/N- Three chapters in 4 days, not bad! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock! I've got more than 100 now! Keep it up!

Next chapter… No idea, I'll think about it.

I have got lots planned out but I need to fill in some more time before I start that!


	17. The New Tradition

Chapter 17

Breakfast the next morning had an unusually loud and excited atmosphere. Victoire entered the great hall, to find students running around excitedly talking in animated voices to their friends, most of them girls.

She sat down next to Teddy who was going through some of Chloe's work, crossing off various bits and re-writing feebler sentances. "What's going on?" She asked. He crossed of a final word with a flourish and swivelled around in his seat to face her.

"There's going to be a ball next weekend for all the exam students. Care to join me?"

Victoire thought this was rather stupid, hosting a ball when teachers were giving out so much homework? And they had never hosted a ball at this time of year before. "A ball? Now?"

"Yeah, and they're giving us a week without any homework as well" Teddy added.

This took her by surprise. Giving them a week off all homework meant she would have plenty of time to complete everything and have spare time after that! "What?" She yelped "For a _week_?"

"Yep. So are you coming with me or what?"

"Course I am" She said, still overwelmed by the fact that they had a whole week without any homework. "Who else would I want to go with? I might even be able to persuade mum to buy my dress for me"

"Why do you need a new dress? Why don't you use the one you have?"

"Teddy" Victoire said, looking at him as if he were stupid. "I've already worn that dress like… three times, so I think I deserve a new one!"

Teddy gave her a strange look, as if trying to understand the ways of girls, but after a moment or two, he seemed to fail. "That's just… weird" He said "Its only a dress and-"

"Do you want your girlfriend _and_ bestfriend to look nice Teddy?" She demanded.

"Course I do but-"

"Then let me do things my way." She said, and Teddy could tell she wanted to stop the debate so he didn't say anymore.

'Fine." He yawned, stretching his arms dramatically before turning in his seat and picking up a baskett in front of him. "Toast, princess?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

After breakfast, Victoire went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, accompanied by Chloe. They both had a free period at this time every Friday and used this time to finish of nearly due work. But today, they figured there was really no point.

"I mean, we have a _whole week_ to finish it" Said Chloe "We can just do it then"

"Yeah" Victoire agreed "And we don't have anything due today"

"Exactly" Said Chloe, happily. "Come on, I need to look for a good dress"

She grabbed Victoire by the wrist and pulled her hurridly up to their domitory. When they got there, she started rumaging through her trunk, she threw out several items including; a baggy T-Shirt that was clearly a boys one.

"Why do you have that?" Victoire asked her.

She mumbled something about "I was cold… Jimmy Finnigan lent it…" Victoire knew why she had kept it. Jimmy was very popular, _very_ good-looking.

She continued pulling out items. A Gryffindor scarf, a photo of some man called _Gilderoy Lockhart_, a black and pink stripey bra, a photo album, a homework sheet that was due a month ago ("I've been looking for this!"), a discarded sock and finally, a magazine titled "_Fiesty Fasions- a witches god_".

"You're not going to wear a dress from there, are you? All the dresses look like they're intended for vampires…" She moaned "vampires who like wearing dresses that barely cover their knickers" She added.

"Vampires can be sexy" She shrugged "And anyway, I'm intending to wear a thong, not knickers."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The lessons that day passed smoothly with no major bumps exept when the crow Victoire was supposed to be turning into a magpie, set fire and she was unable to put it out.

It was 4:00 and since they could do their homework in their free week and it was still two hours until dinner, Victoire and Teddy decided to go for a walk around the Hogwarts grounds and the edge of the forest.

They were just about to walk through the giant entrance doors when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Where are you going?" The voice was suspicious and they turned around to see James with a group friends standing with him.

The other first years were smirking and looking impressed at James. Victoire could clearly see that James had told all of them his suspicions and she guessed that they thought the suspicions were correct.

"Out" She replied simply.

"_Together_?" He asked and several of his friends tittered. She sighed and walked right up to him. She bent down low so her face was at his level. This made James annoyed because he knew it made him look weak and small compared to Victoire and he didn't want his friends to think this too.

"Yes, _together_." Victoire said, staring straight into his eyes. "And no, we're not together. You've never had a girlfriend, have you James?" She continued. James didn't like this either. "So you don't understand girls, do you? You also don't understand that just because girls have boy's that are friends, it doesn't make them your bofyriends."

James stood his ground. "I know it doesn't always mean that, but in this case, it does."

Victoire looked at him simply for a moment then smiled. "You know what?" She said, standing up to her normal size again. "I'll show you exactly what you want to see."

She walked back over to Teddy, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard that he almost fell backwards. She used as much sliver and tounge as she could in the kiss and did it so it was highly visable to all the first years, who made grossed-out noises and laughed. In the first few moments, Victoire got rather concerned that Teddy wouldn't catch on, but after a few seconds, he did.

He jumped backwards and pushed Victoire of him, looking disgusted. "What the _hell_ was that for?" He yelled, wiping his lips and the inside of his mout with his sleve frantically. "_Eww…_ don't _ever_ do that again, that was _disgusting_!"

James looked embarrased at being defeated again as he watched Teddy jumping around, spitting out sliver and rubbing his mouth. He tried to think of some comment that would make him look good infront of his friends, but clearly couldn't come up with one.

"Yeah, well… I… you're just… I'm watching you!" He stuttered then hurried off, all of his friends behind him.

As soon as they were out of sight, Teddy stopped acting and smiled cheesily at Victoire. "That was probably the best kiss you have _ever_ given me…" He smiled.

She grinned cheekily. "Maybe we can continue in a minute"

A/N- Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! After this chapter, I've got quite a lot planned so that should be good. A lot of drama is coming this way…! Anyway, I decided to make a new Hogwarts tradition, having a ball for the exam students and having a weeks break of homework.

Just to let you know, I do know that actually Teddy isn't a werewolf and that lavender wasn't bitten and that Greyback was killed but I need to change a few things to make the story better so that's why I changed it.

So… yeah…! Keep Reviewing! Don't just click off after you have read this but move your mouse down a bit… then left a bit and then click Ok and write me a review!

HarryPotter149

XXX


	18. Authors Note

Authors Note!!

Hey! I'm going to India for a month this holiday, we leave on boxing day, so I won't have time to update for a long time. I won't have another chapter done before Christmas and I probably won't update until some time in early Febuary!!! Sorry!!!

I hope all of you have an awesome Christmas! Is anyone else going to India by any chance? I might bump into you!

HarryPotter149


	19. A loveydovey Christmas Special!

Chapter 18

It began to rain as Teddy and Victoire were walking back towards the castle. They began to run, laughing as the rain became heavier and they got wetter and wetter. Victoire screamed as her foot went straight into a puddle and her ankles became soaked. Then, Teddy tripped over and landed with his head right in a puddle, making noise's of disgust. Victoire screamed as he stretched out his arms and grabbed her legs, pulling her down too.

"Teddy!" She half screamed, half laughed, as she landed on top of him in the water. "You idiot! Let me go!"

"It's just a bit of rain!" He laughed, and he rolled over on top of her so she went directly into the puddle. She screamed as the coldness drenched over her, covering her whole body. They continued thrashing around in the water, both screaming and laughing and each getting wetter and wetter.

Teddy looked down at Victoire who he had managed to pin down under him again. "You realise you're tops gone see-through?" He grinned.

She looked down, and sure enough, her bra was clearly showing through the school shirt that was now sticking to her body. This didn't bother her very much though.

"Oh well" She laughed, water from the large puddle still sloshing over them. "You've seen me more naked than this lots of times before. It doesn't bother me."

"What so I could just walk in when you're getting changed and you won't mind?" He asked, looking hopeful and then giving her a "hopeful" kiss.

"No" She said firmly, pushing him over and rolling over so she was above him. "Not if that's the only reason you walk in."

Teddy laughed and then shrugged. "Oh well. I've seen other girls' boobs before."

Victoire nodded, sarcastically. "_Sure you have_. Do you mind if I ask who's?"

He suddenly looked rather sheepish, as if he regretted mentioning this, and he tried to pretend he hadn't heard what she had just said. Victoire climbed off him and stood up, her arms folded stubbornly.

"Seriously Teddy. Who's?" She said, suspiciously.

"N-no ones… I…" He stuttered, looking embarrassed and anxious and stood up sheepishly.

"Don't make me hex you Lupin!"

"Fine!" He said, hastily. "Well… last year me and… well, what I mean…"

"Spit it out!"

"Fine!" He said again. He took a deep breath and then said so quickly it was barely comprehendible "Me and Lucy Patil were going out last year and we did it."

There was a long pause. Victoire looked blank. Teddy stared at a bush.

"Did what?" Victoire asked blankly, after a few more seconds.

Teddy stood in silence for a moment, swinging his arm backwards and forwards as if this was a nervous habit. His hair turned bright red (the embarrassment colour) as he said quickly "Had sex."

Victoire choked. Teddy groaned. She could not believe Teddy had not told her! They told each other everything! She didn't even know Teddy and Lucy went out!... Git.

She took a few deep breaths and steadied herself. "You had _sex_ with Lucy Patil?" She said very slowly.

"Yeah" Teddy grumbled. "Last year"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry" Teddy mumbled. "Well… we were drunk." He admitted.

"_Drunk_?"

"Yeah… Slughorn's Christmas party. We got a bit carried away… and… well, you can guess."

They both stood in silence for a minute that felt like ten, rain still lashing against them.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Victoire said, quietly. "Why didn't you? We've told each other everything since we were toddlers."

"I'm sorry, Viccy." Teddy said. "It's just… something I didn't want to talk about with you. I mean, I talked about it with Steve and some of my other friends, but you're a girl and-"

'I can be more manly than you" Victoire muttered.

"Name one time you were more manly than me." Teddy said, clearly keen to change the subject as much as possible.

"OK. When you were seven and I was six. You and me were trying to get out that cabinet that was hidden in Harry's garage. You were so weak you couldn't even move the boxes in front of it. _Me_, however…"

"Yeah, whatever. But I was only seven. I've got lots of muscle now. I've even got a six pack. Look…" He lifted up his shirt.

"Barely" Victoire laughed. "But anyway. Don't change the subject"

"But it was you who-"

"Whatever" Victoire interjected. "I wouldn't of annoyed you about it… Well, I would actually but I still wish you would of told me."

"Look" Teddy said. "Why don't we just act like it never happened. I can barely remember it we were so drunk."

Victoire sighed then mustered a smile. "Fine. But _If_ I loose my virginity to you one day Teddy Lupin, which might well happen so be prepared, you have to pretend you've never done it before so it's fair for me and you can't compare me to Lucy Patil. I know I'd be better but still..."

Teddy grinned. "_So_… I've already got you thinking about me naked have I?"

"It's not a joke Teddy" Victoire said seriously. "I'm not having doing it with you if you act like its funny."

Teddy knew not to argue with her when she was in such an unpredictable mood but he didn't want to anyway. "I don't think it's a joke" He assured her. "I would never do anything to upset you. I love you."

Victoire didn't realise what he had said at first, but then Teddy's words seemed to sink in. He had never said it before.

"You- you love me?" She said.

"Yeah" Teddy mumbled, suddenly shy again. "I mean… you're my best friend as well so I already love you like that as well, but I… love you differently too now."

Victoire looked at him for a minute. He looked at the bush again.

"I love you too" She said.

Teddy looked up. "Really?" He said, uncertainly. "Because look… you don't have to say it just because I did. I don't mind if you don't feel that way yet…"

"No, Teddy. I mean it. I love you"

He tried to look calm, but he couldn't control the beam sliding up his face. "Well, that's…"

"Good?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah." Teddy agreed. "It's great."

They stood looking at each other for a few more moments.

"Well…" Said Victoire rather uncertainly, though she was smiling. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah" Teddy smiled. "Just lets take some shortcuts seeing as you're completely see through."

A/N- I just managed to finish this chapter and I gave up and hour and a half of my Christmas day so I better get a good amount of reviews!!!

Merry Christmas!!!

HarryPotter149


	20. Authors Note Preview!

**MUST READ BEFORE YOU READ!!**

Hey Everyone! I've decided to Carry on The Life of Victoire Weasley but in a different story… if you understand what I mean. Its called Dating A Werewolf and I've put the first part of the first Chapter on here for you to read. The rest I've probably already posted so you'll have it if I'm on your Author Alert thing.

Stuff about the new story: Its set 3 months after last chapter so its last week of term… exam time.

A lot of it will be set during the holidays.

There will be a lot of Drama… for example: Werewolf Attacks… a certain werewolf if you get who I mean. A lot of sadness, guilt etc…

There will be whole Weasley family get togethers so we can see whats going on with the rest of the family.

Pregnancy Scares!

We'll find out what Teddy will do after Hogwarts…

We'll share the stress of Victoires NEWTS… Ok I'm getting a bit to cheesy now.

Anyway that's just some stuff you might expect so add the story to your alerts!

PREVIEW…

Chapter 1- The Astronomy Tower

Certain places in Hogwarts are know for certain things. The room of requirement is known for the DA meeting place. The Great Hall is known for the killing of Lord Voldemort. The Girl's bathroom on the second floor is known for the entrance to the chamber of secrets. But perhaps the most exciting place is the astronomy tower. Known as the room where people go to have…well, you can imagine.

And for James Potter, famous son of famous Harry Potter, Hottest first year in Hogwarts, Defence against the Dark Arts Extraordinaire and potential sex god for the future, the Marauders Map came in very handy for him indeed. Especially when trying to prove to the world that his cousin Victoire, was in fact, involved with Teddy Lupin.

His luck came one sunny afternoon. He was sitting in the common room with his friend Michael Thomas. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and though he was a second year and therefore wasn't yet allowed to go into Hogsmeade, he usually went anyway, all thanks to the map. But not today. Because today, he had noticed fishy behaviour in Victoire and Teddy, and today, he was determined to prove that he was right.

He first noticed the fishiness at breakfast that morning.

_Teddy and Victoire were sitting together (as always) about halfway down the table from James. Beside Victoire were her friends Chloe and Amanda and beside Teddy his friends Steve and Jack. They were both quite casual, Viccy talking to her friends and Teddy the same. It all seemed pretty normal until Teddy turned in his seat slightly so that his lips were right next to her ear, and whisper something so that only she could hear. A grin slid onto her face (a naughty looking grin, James observed) and she nodded, before they both turned back to their friends. _

That was James's first observation. The second was when everyone was queuing up to leave for the Village.

_James hung sneakily behind a pillar just a few feet away from the crowd. He was looking for Viccy and Teddy but couldn't see them. This struck him as odd because all of their friends were there. He hung around for a few more minutes just to be certain that they weren't coming, before belting of to the common room where, inside his bag, he pulled out the Marauders Map._

_And here he was now, searching with Michael, for the dots of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. And a minute or two later he found them. Those few seconds, the seconds when he realised where they were, were perhaps some of the best seconds of his life. This was because he saw their dots, extremely close, touching in fact, up in the Astronomy Tower._


End file.
